BmcDEHHeathers dark web au
by TheatreTrashygorl
Summary: **CONTENT WARNING** pedophilia, necrophilia, beastiality, dark web, rape, kidnapping, murder, mutilation, etc... Just a cool AU my friend Erisolandmore on Ao3 made and I wanted to write a story on. It's pretty lit
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy gripped Martha's shoulder's as he stood behind the girl. She was strapped to a chair. Zoe and Alana stood watching, shaking.

"This is what happens... When you don't deliver." He was pissed off and dangerous. He got a pliers and softly lifted up Martha's hand.

Martha cried "JEREMY PLEASE! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I'LL DELIVER NEXT TIME, I SWEAR!!"

He slapped her and yanked out her left index finger nail. She cried out in pain as her finger bled all over the floor. Zoe and Alana stood shaking silently. "Now.." he spoke calmly and timidly "you two girls go do your FUCKING JOBS!!" He yelled the last part and both Zoe and Alana ran out of the room as auick as they could.

Jeremy caressed Martha's cheek as tears rolled into his finger. "Now.. seen as you're too incompetent do a simple task.. you'll be our little guinea pig for tonight's show..." He switched on the camera

Jared sat in the room over from Jeremy. He dealt with the technical aspects of the Red Room. Setting up camera's, making sure no one could find where they were. That sort of stuff.

He winced at the sight of what Jeremy did but it paid amazingly. He ate a sandwich while Jeremy tortured Martha. Thankfully the walls were soundproof. Screams really put him off his appetite. He got a call from Michael, his dealer. "You got the shit?" he asked his mouth full.

"It's not very nice to talk with your mouth full Jared, didn't your mom ever teach you manners?" He laughed a bit and Jared rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Mell... Do you have the shit??"

"You're no fun!" He pouted "yes.. I have the shit.. 50 upfront... Meet me behind the 7/11 on 5th..."

"Sure... I'll be there in a few hours. Jeremy's doing his show.." he sighed and looked at Jeremy who was defiling Martha's almost dead body.

"Sure.." Jared hung up.

Meanwhile, Christine sat in her room petting her dog. She was writing her blog 'The best way dogs in my opinion are great dames, German shepards and sheep dogs. They're easy to get under and have the largest cocks. However, any guys, or girls who wanna use a dildo, I'd go with a Maltese or Jack Russel though it does come down to personal preference. Make sure your dogs nails are filed and you could put a muzzle on the Jack Russel as they can get rather snappy.

Sincerely,

Your guide to dog fucking.'

She closed the laptop and hugged her German Shepard "I love my job.." she smiled. She loved fucking dogs so much she'd dress up like one and acted like one letting her dogs use her as they please.

Chloe walked in, she'd do this often. Occasionally she'd be Christine's owner because she had nothing better to do. She trained sex slaves for a living so it was nothing new. Christine looked up at the girl and kissed her cheek "heya~" Christine smiled "why'd you come so early?"

"I need some help with training some slaves... They won't submit and no one else will help me.." she sighed and sat down holding her head in her hands.

"I'd love to help!!!" Christine was giddy to finally train some slaves, she'd been begging to help for months now. Chloe smiled and hugged the girl "let's go, hon" The two left Christine's house and walked to the barn where Chloe had the slaves chained up

One town over Veronica had pulled an all nighter attempting to forge some picture perfect death certificates for some people trying to escape the law. Once she finished she mailed them out and finally took a break to rest. As soon as she got down she got a call... Heather Duke. Her favourite of the 3 Heather's, they made a living out of school as they did in school. Ruining lives. "But we went to school with you why can't we get a discount!?" Duke whined and hugged

"3 Grand per slip, Duke. Do we have a deal?" Veronica snarled "alright! Fine!" Duke caved, Chandler was gonna beat her for this.

"Good... 12 g's in cash behind the 7/11 on 5th." Veronica stated and hung up.

Duke got her purse and left for the 7/11.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather Duke and Veronica stood behind the 7/11 exchanging money when Jared walked behind it followed by Michael. The 4 exchanged an awkward look before Jared and Michael did their excange.

Both Veronica and Michael left quickly and Duke and Jared were left alone. Duke spoke "How's Jere?..." She half mumbled looking at the floor.

Jared spoke slightly more confidently "He's good, yea..." He cleared his throat. You could cut the tension with a knife. "He uh.. He misses you.. won't shut up about you.."

She looked up "R-Really!? Can you tell him to call me?..." Jared simply nodded and the two left.

Jared got back to Jeremy's. "Call Duke!" He shouted up to Jeremy "She got really upset last time.. You can be such a dick..."

Jeremy sighed "ugh... why do I have to?.. We broke up like.. 3 months ago!" He was eating pizza and playing Donkey Kong Country.

"Because you just left her without a word, Jeremy!! You don't fucking do that!" Jared scoffed "Call her by tomorrow or you can find another person to help with your redroom..."

Jeremy groaned "Okay.. I'll call her..." Jeremy got his phone and Jared left. He called Duke and sighed.

Duke had been waiting with her phone in hand for 20 minites "HE CALLED!!" She picked up right away. "Hey Jeremy!" The excitement in her voice was overbearing.

Jeremy winced at her shouting "Hey, D..." He sighed "How've ya been?" He asked not really giving her his full attention, it was apparent but she didn't care. She still loved him no matter how many people said he was abusive or manipulative.

She smiled. "I've been okay! Do you wanna meet up sometime? Hang out?.. please..." She sounded lonely. Her only friends were the Heathers and they werent really great friends. She was more an employee that hung out with them. Jeremy made her feel loved. Wanted, safe. No matter what he did to her.

He paused "sure... come over tomorrow, okay?..." He smirked lightly and layed back. "We'll watch a film.. or something..."

She was ecstatic "YAY! OKAY! I'LL BE OVER! I LOVE YOU!!!" She smiled and hung up running over to her closet to pick out some clothes.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Christine stood in a barn infront of two small girls, they were 16, slim and starved. They'd been in the barn 3 days with minimal food. Barely enough to survive. Chloe sighed. "Are we ready to comply or am I getting the whip again today?"

The smaller of the 2, Harley, had broken "y-yes ma'am..." She'd cried through the night from the pain. Her voice was shaky and she could barely sit on her knees.

"Good.. good... that'll make both of our next two weeks so much easier, sweetie..." She smiled softly and comfortingly at Harley before turning to the slightly taller of the two "and you?...' The taller girl, Ellie, looked up and spat on Chloe's shoe. Chloe let out a sigh "welp... My weeks gonna be fun anyway..."

Christine smiled and giggled "Ooooo... you made her maaad" She teased Ellie and turned to Harley. "Giving in was a good idea... I promise..." She hugged Harley and Harley hugged back tightly

"I wanna go home..." Harley said, crying her eyes out into the girls shoulder

"I know but... I'm sorry hon.. but.. I know your buyer... He's a really nice guy.. You'll be treated like a princess if you folloe his rules, okay?" Christine got an idea "how about.. I train you?.. I'm just as nice as your buyer... so.. you'll know what it's like.."

Harley nodded lightly "I-I'll follow every rule.. I promise... and... I can.. do anything he wants me to!..." She pulled away.

Christine briefly left to talk with Chloe who was beating the shit out of Ellie for spitting on her shoe "I'm your trainer now!" She smiled "And trust me, you'll be okay... compared to her over there, youre a saint..." The too giggled lightly. "Lets go to mine... You deserve a small break from this.. and if you're good for me you can stay in mine for longer, okay?"

Marley nodded and smiled "I can get better at the jobs around the house!" Marley like pleasing people, anyone. Even her kidnappers. She hadn't misbehaved once. She only had a fee panic attacks and a mental breakdown. She didn't want to break any rules, which only made her panic more.

They both went to Christine's house where she spent way too long cuddling the dogs before finally following Christine to the twos now shared room. She was ordered to strip. "This is what you'll be wearing most of the time... nothing, unless its cold or you're going outside." Marley nodded and yawned "Sleep, hon... We start tomorrow..."

Marley nodded and got in bed, Christine did the same and they fell asleel cuddling.


End file.
